


Two For Loneliness

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they are really equals. AUish. One-shot. No slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For Loneliness

Harry knows that he is alone, even surrounded by people. Because no one understands him, no one can really comprehend what he is put through.

He has friends, but they are all too naïve, and they still expect the better from others. He doesn't. So many deceptions from life that led him to stop expecting the better, including from people. But he keeps this hidden.

Hermione asks if he is all right and he lies. He can never be all right, too far gone for that. But he can pretend. And she pretends she believes.

He glances at the Great Hall and wonders if anyone in the world is more alone than him. Then he laughs from some joke Ron said, because he wants to keep people around him, and pretend that there is some normalcy in his life.

~ . ~

The lights are dim, the air is cold; what suits perfectly the person sitting in a black throne.

It is tiresome sometimes, but he keeps all of them near, and he doesn't really know why.

It is good to see Bellatrix grovelling at his feet. How fool she is, thinking that she is really worth something.

It is good to see Lucius standing like the perfect pureblood. Voldemort laughs internally. Malfoy kneels, and bows, and kiss his robes. Such a hypocrite...

Then his eyes rest on Severus. The traitor who loved the silly mudblood and is now trying to redeem his soul. The Dark Lord wonders if Snape knows that there is no redemption for tainted souls like the ones in that room. Voldemort wonders why he didn't crush Severus' hopes yet.

He looks at Wormtail. So disgusting. Nagini asks to kill the rat for the tenth time in that evening. But he will keep the worthless creature one more night... One more day... One more year...

Voldemort reckons that he is alone. None of them are really worth, none of them are his equal. It is frustrating, being alone while circled by people. But they are all weak - otherwise they wouldn't be kneeling in front of him - and he can't bring himself to see past that.

He crucios all of them. Severus keeps quiet, but deep inside Voldemort knows hate burns deep inside those dark eyes. Lucius groans only slightly, surely he would be horrified if he knew that he was cursed by a half-blood. Peter snivels, disgusting. Bellatrix thanks him...

They are all pathetic.


End file.
